degeneracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctus (Retcon)
"Tavos has saved my life many times, and I his. If you truly think you'll be able to turn me against him, you're mistaken." Sanctus was born similar to Anakin Skywalker; a mother, but no father. As a Force Hallow, he wasn't born out of random chance, but for a reason. Sanctus was born to guide and aid Smi'ee Tavos from turning to the dark side; a path which, as confirmed by Valen, would bring disaster to the galaxy. Biography Early Life Sanctus (born Seris Constantine) was born to Sera Constantine, a poor woman living on Level 1313 of Coruscant. At the age of 16, he ran away from home after receiving visions of his destiny to find Smi'ee Tavos. After being guided by the force, he found himself upon Mandalore, face to face with a 14 year old Tavos. Meeting Tavos Once he met with Tavos, the two were very different, Tavos being a wealthy Mandalorian, and Sanctus seeming to be a poor Coruscant runaway. Hours after they met, the Empire attacked and raided Tavos' home for harboring Sanctus. During the raid, A.J, Tavos' father, saved the two, and brought them to safety. Training A.J, knowing that the two would need training gave them to an aging Ern-Ofas to teach them the ways to be Jedi. Ern however disapproved of the Jedi's teaching, thinking of it to be the reason why the Jedi Purge was able to happen in the first place, and instead opted to teach them both sides of the force. Early Training Sanctus being 16, Tavos 14, meant that they would have to train harder to become as strong as those who trained since they were young. Sanctus proved to be much more adept with the force than Tavos, but Tavos had been more skilled with a weapon, while also being proficient with the force. In duels, Tavos would often win due to his more general skills. Mid Training When Sanctus was 18 and Tavos 16, Sanctus remained relatively the same in force power, seeming to stagnate. Tavos' skills kept growing, and was able to consistently beat Sanctus. Fight with Darth Vader When Sanctus was 20, and Tavos 18, the two confronted Vader on Ilum while attempting to steal a kyber crystal. This was where the two first met Luke Skywalker, and fought Darth Vader with him together. After a long and arduous battle, Vader came out victorious, opting to kill both Sanctus and Tavos. However, the Millenium Falcon shot from the skies, allowing Skywalker, Tavos and Sanctus to retreat to safety. The encounter made both double their efforts on training. Late Training When Sanctus 21, and Tavos 19, their powers grew exponentially. Sanctus' force powers skyrocketed, being immense, while also becoming better than average with saber combat. Tavos' force levels were well above normal, and his fighting skills excellent. While in a battle, the two figured out how to use their innate bond to their advantage, coordinating attacks, and drawing strength from each other, as well as sensing what the other could sense. With this, Tavos became much more powerful with the force as he could draw off of Sanctus' seemingly unlimited force power. Galactic Civil War Battle of Endor While Sanctus never directly joined either side of the war, he did find himself deployed during the Battle of Endor on the side of the Rebel Alliance. Luke Skywalker asked for his help to prevent Imperial reinforcements being sent to the squads taking down the shield generators. Sanctus was able to keep many Imperial forces at bay, allowing General Solo and Princess Leia Organa to destroy the shield generator. Interwar Period New Jedi Order Sanctus was asked by Luke to help him with training the next generation of Jedi. Sanctus agreed, and said that he'd try it out. After only two days, Sanctus left, saying that training Jedi was 'not for him'. Upon hearing that Luke was no where to be found, and that his apprentices were dead or also missing, he was noted to be saddened. Rise of the First Order Unlike many that were force-users, opting to join either the Resistance or The First Order's Knights of Ren, Sanctus stayed neutral, and only acted when he was being affected by either's actions. First Order-Resistance War Battle of Takodana When he initially heard of the start of the war on Takodana, he was relatively unphased, due to it being the second Galactic Conflict that he had seen. He decided to remain neutral under the philosophy of 'it will work out without my help. It did before, it will now'. Destruction of Hosnian Prime Only hours after hearing of the battle of Takodana, he was informed of the destruction of Hosnian Prime and other planets residing in the Hosnian system. After hearing this, disgusted by the methods the First Order used, pleged his allegiance to the Resistance. He critisized the First Order's actions as cowardly and not even useful, citing 'destruction of non-military locations is a waste of resources, and even more important, life'. Death of Luke Skywalker Shortly before Luke projected towards the Battle of Crait, Sanctus met him on Ahch-To, sensing him re-opening his connection to the force. The two spoke briefly, and before Sanctus departed, he wished the Force to him, and said that he'd 'see him soon'. After the Battle, when Luke Skywalker became one with the Force, Sanctus could feel his presence fade from the world, but felt it become even stronger as a force ghost. He said that he was saddened that he could not see his friend once more, but also admitted that he was envious of him, only able to hope that one day he too would find purpose and meaning, being able to depart on his own terms.Category:Retcon Category:Characters Category:Retcon Characters